Memory Alpha talk:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore
One of our chats is missing Morder deleted ron98.txt because it's an empty chat. I found the chat between 97 and 99 chronologically here. The browse page is at Trekweb here. Should I or someone upload this? Also I noticed that Ronald D. Moore/AOL chats/ron097.txt at least is missing the date Ron posted it. Would it be okay to add the datestamp from the Trekweb version? Setacourse 18:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :They were copied verbatim from the previous source and I'm unclear as to their source but if trekweb has an updated version I don't see a problem. — Morder (talk) 18:39, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :In addition, the reason it was deleted is that the chat itself was empty. Thanks for finding it. :) — Morder (talk) 18:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome, and thanks for uploading it. :) Setacourse 18:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Another missing (extra) chat http://www.trekweb.com/RonDMoore/Ron_Moore_6_8_99.txt could be upped to ron130.txt, as ron129, the last one here, is second-to-last on Trekweb. I checked the non-numbered chats here and it's not those. This should be the last extra one. Ron1 here is the first there, the 2-part chats (same day) are separate here, and 128 & 127 correspond to the ones there too. I'd do it myself, but it needs to be protected and listed on a protected page. Setacourse 21:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sub pages in the main namespace and source material as articles Let me once again mention what a loathsome idea sub-pages in the main namespace is. But also... these should be moved out of the main namespace anyway, because they are source material not articles. Put them in "Memory Alpha" namespace or something, maybe there should be a Sources namespace or something similar to WikiSource for source material. Anyway, this is crap, and I cannot protest too strongly. --Bp sockpuppet 19:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) And just because I can't find where I've ranted about this before, let me bring up the main points again: Sub-pages should not be allowed in the main namespace because the main namespace should be "flat" as it would be if printed, and the names of articles should be human-readable titles not tree path/address structures. Also, it is ugly and it makes it impossible to use the "/" in a title when it is actually part of a name, Em/3/Green being the most obvious example. Sub-page handling should be disabled for the main namespace anyway, but that's not possible for some nonsensical reason. --Bp sockpuppet 19:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with everything that guy said, and so does Memory Alpha:Subpages apparently. --bp 22:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I'm open to suggestions as we do need a place to store these. A Source namespace sounds fine but that would probably bring up a fairly lengthy discussion that shouldn't take place here. — Morder (talk) 23:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Hows about creating a page, perhaps Memory Alpha:Archived source material, and place them all under that for the time being and maybe that can become a namespace somewhen. --bp 00:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::It should be kept in mind that this had only been done as some desperate "last measure", because the original archive of those chats was about to be deleted from the web. Generally, an encyclopedia should not bring its own sources - and, seeing that there have been edits to the chat files, the sources we do archive here should be kept in original condition. :::Are there any current, practical problems with having these chats located where they are now, or is this just a theoretical complaint caused by a dislike of subpages? -- Cid Highwind 11:02, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :In the talk page above it mentions that trekweb has them all archived, so the emergency is over. Practical problems? I don't know but, if they are to be kept at all, they don't belong in the main namespace. --bp 16:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :So "we"'re moving subpages out of the main namespace. An admin needs to go to Memory_Alpha_talk:Subpages#Moving_AOL_chat_subpages_out_of_the_main_namespace and finished it by clicking a bunch of links there. --bp 00:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Done. - 02:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC)